Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic power generation. More particularly, the present invention relates to photovoltaic power systems for rapid deployment, portability, and redeployment.
Background Information
In the field of power generation, there are many examples of standalone systems not tied to the power grid. Such standalone systems often involve a generator fueled by a hydrocarbon-based fuel such as gasoline, diesel, or propane. However, some such is systems are wind or solar powered in terms of a blade driven rotary turbine or photovoltaic array, respectively. Still further, some such systems function through a combination of wind, solar, or fuels. Several of such systems is discussed as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,791 issued to Everman et al. on 30 Jan. 1996 embodies a stowable and self-deployable parallelogram-type panel array for solar cells. The array includes two sets of rigid panels, the panels of each set being hinged together, and the sets extending side-by-side along a central axis. The sets are foldable, and are pivoted together at their central points so as to form parallelogram-type structures. A respective yoke is hinged to each set to coordinate the movement of the sets. The yokes are hinged to a base on the opposite side of the axis from their respective set to provide greater structural stability and a higher first node resonant frequency. Deployment force is exerted by self-powered hinges, and are the only source of deployment force. The yokes are joined by gears to coordinate their rotation and thereby the stowing and deploying of the array.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,501 issued to Glidden et al. on 19 Oct. 1999 embodies a trailer mounted, self-contained solar power system having a plurality of solar panel sections that are arranged to fold about the sides and top of the trailer. The panel sections unfold and lock together through slide rams that are contained within a rack structure supporting the panel sections to form a planar array that is easily deployable at a desired angle to the horizontal. The planar array pivots about a hinge along one side of the trailer top, and the panel sections are asymmetrically arranged for positioning of the planar array.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,239 issued to Benn et al. on 28 May 2002 embodies a portable photovoltaic modular solar generator. A plurality of wheels are attached to the bottom of a rechargeable battery container. At least one rechargeable battery is contained inside the rechargeable battery container. A power conditioning panel is connected to the rechargeable battery container. At least one photovoltaic panel is pivotally connected. In one embodiment, the rechargeable battery container is a waterproof battery enclosure having a knife switch connection. A mast having a rotation bar is supported by the waterproof battery enclosure. At least one solar panel support brace for supporting the photovoltaic panel is attached to the rotation bar. The power conditioning panel is waterproof and is attached to the mast and has a door. When the door is opened, at least one safety switch is opened, breaking an electric circuit. The waterproof power conditioning panel has a charge controller and an inverter. The charge controller is electrically connected to at least one rechargeable battery and at least one photovoltaic panel, and is capable of receiving auxiliary power inputs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,819 issued to Muchow et al. on 12 Jun. 2007 embodies a mobile power system for producing power at a desired location. That system includes a first power generating device of a first type coupled to a transportable housing, and a second power generating device of a second type coupled to the transportable housing. The first type of power generating device is different than the second type of power generating device. According to one embodiment, the mobile power system may provide easy access to different types of power outputs. Further, the housing may have the approximate size of a standard freight container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,795,837 issued to Haun et al. on 14 Sep. 2010 embodies a portable solar power supply trailer with a security containment area and multiple power interfaces. The trailer has a trailer frame with wheels on axels and a support hitch. An enclosure on the trailer frame covers about 25 percent of the trailer frame and a solar array frame is disposed on the enclosure. The solar array frame covers the entire trailer frame and the enclosure, and the solar array frame has at least one photovoltaic cell. The enclosure has plurality of power interfaces for access by a user external to the enclosure, a plurality of batteries, a solar controller, a power interface timer in the enclosures for providing power to the power interfaces, and two posts and two supports for supporting the solar array frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,253,086 issued to Zalusky et al. on 28 Aug. 2012 embodies a solar collector can be rotated and tilted about a polar mount. The solar collector can be designed such that the center of gravity of the collector is aligned with the axis of the polar mount facilitating the use of smaller positioning devices. The collector can be placed in a position to prevent damage by inclement weather and allow access for maintenance and installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,291,647 embodies a self-contained structure configurable as a shipping container and as a dwelling. The self-contained structure configurable as a shipping container and as a dwelling includes a lower section including a platform and a floor, the lower section forming a first portion of a foundation of the dwelling; an upper section including a ceiling and connected to the lower section to define a cavity, the upper section forming a first portion of a roof of the dwelling; a plurality of wall components attached to the lower section and the upper section within the cavity to form subcavities within the cavity; a plurality of panels attachable to the lower section and the upper section to enclose the cavity when the structure is configured as the shipping container and attachable to the upper section to form a second portion of the roof of the dwelling extending from the first portion of the roof to define an approximate area of the dwelling when the structure is configured as the dwelling; and a plurality of extension walls storable within the subcavities when the structure is configured as the shipping container and configurable to enclose the approximate area of the dwelling when the structure is configured as the dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,299,645 issued to Muchow et al. on 30 Oct. 2012 embodies a trailer that includes a frame defining a body of the trailer. The trailer also includes a power system stored in the body of the trailer. At least a portion of the power system is integral to the body of the trailer. The power system includes at least one power generating device stored in the body and removable from the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,479 issued to Tucker on 05 Feb. 2013 embodies a standalone or partially standalone solar photovoltaic structure and methods for assembling the structure. The solar photovoltaic structure can employ a hinged photovoltaic roof deck that can be folded for transportation. Described are hinges that can be removed after assembly and act as protective elements to facilitate transportation. Also described is an attachment arrangement for joining purlin or frame members to vertical support columns by locking the frame numbers into column capitals.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0196758 filed by McGuire on 21 Aug. 2008 embodies a self-sustaining, portable, power station that may be moved by land, air, or sea to an area that has no utilities. The station is provided with at least one wind turbine and/or solar panel arrays in communication with at least one electrical distribution and storage means. The derived electricity is used to power various systems including, albeit not limited to, a communications system, a water filtration system, a water distribution system to allow the public to draw potable water and provide basic hygiene. The electricity derived may also be used to run outside systems, such as schools, hospitals, or the like.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2012/0313569 filed on Curran on 13 Dec. 2012 embodies a solar panel deployment system includes a main support frame and a solar panel array providing at least one solar panel, wherein the solar panel array is coupled to the main support frame, and each of the solar panels are mounted in a solar panel frame. The system also includes a lift mechanism coupled to the main support frame and solar panel array, and an array extender/retractor coupled to the solar panel array, wherein the array extender/retractor is actuated to deploy the solar panel array or to retract the solar panel array.
While the above examples of standalone power systems provide improvements on prior technology, they do so at a cost of complexity and related unreliability. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a robust power system capable of rapid deployment and redeployment.